A Little Help From a Furry Friend
by FlowerofAdversity
Summary: A sort of precursor to Ratatouille.  Apparently, Gusteau hadn't always been such a stupendous chef...that is until a sweet rat named Ginger showed him how to become one.


A Little Help from a Furry Friend

Note: Sort of a precursor to Ratatouille. Apparently, Gusteau wasn't always such a premiere chef in Paris. He too had a little chef of his own by the name of Ginger. She too possessed the same gift in taste, smell and the artistry and musicality of cooking as her grandson Remy. Fast-forward to the future and she is reunited with Remy during the wedding of Colette and Alfredo. It seems she hasn't lost her touch. The only question is, why was she gone for so long, and why is she getting around to reuniting with Remy at this time ? Only Ginger knows the answers to these inquiries.

"Change is nature, dad. The part that we can influence. And it all starts when we decide."—Remy to his father, Django, Ratatouille

Chapter 1—Visions and Dreams

Gusteau longed to be a great chef like those who had preceded him, but he didn't really have that much talent. The only person that believed in him was a sultry, yet refined redhead by the name of Renata Linguini. No matter how badly he preformed in the kitchen, she was always there to pick him up, dust him off and motivate him to try harder. Someday, he vowed, he would have a restaurant of his own, but at the time, the prospects of that aspiration were beginning to look rather dim.

One rainy, dreary day, Gusteau was heading down the ally ways to his apartment in Paris. He had recently said goodnight to Renata and sighed pleasantly. Sometimes, it was her love that was the main aspect that kept him going. There had been times when he felt depressed even to the point of suicide, but then he remembered that he wanted to see his dream come to realization. It would take much more study, research and practice because at this point now, he was nothing more than a saucier, which was important, but it seemed like the only thing he could do correctly were exquisite sauces.

"No matter ! I might just be a saucier now, but I shall not always be one. I mustn't give up. I must keep trying.", Gusteau thought to himself as he made an omelets in the kitchen. Omelets were so stupendously easy that even an idiot that wasn't aware of how to follow directions could make one. Carefully, he put all the ingredients together and his first try came out perfectly, but it still missed something. He would try adding basil leaves to it the next time he decided to craft them again.

There was a tiny rat named Ginger watching Gusteau from the sidewalk, smelling an absolutely delicious omelet that had recently been cooked. Curiously, she crawled up the side of the building and nudged herself inside the apartment where the omelet was waiting to be eaten. She took just a tiny bite of it and found it to be stupendous, but missing something. Thinking she could cook something herself while she was there, she decided to make a quick pancake batter and vamoose. But as she was cooking, Gusteau caught her and tasted the batter. There was something light, fluffy and ethereal about it. Ginger, too frightened couldn't even move to save herself.

"Did you…make this ?", he questioned, inquisitively. The little lean tumbleweed rat looked at him with her doe-like emerald eyes and nodded modestly.

"I can't believe it. You actually comprehend what I am saying…What am I doing ? I'm having a chat with a rat, for Pete's sake !", he said, with a bit of a chuckle. He explained to her about his dreams and she seemed to understand his plight.

"I'm not very good, but perhaps you can help me become great.", Gusteau said, hopefully to the little rodent. Ginger felt obliged and happy to help him, even despite what her father Romeo had told her:

"Ginger, humans are dangerous. They can't be trusted. They'd sooner kill you than look at you."

Yet, she knew Romeo's words were false. Gusteau was one of the few humans who didn't mind a helping paw, even if it came from a rat. From that moment, she and Gusteau were friends and her life was about to take a dramatic turn for the better.

Chapter 2—Greatness Thrust Upon Them

Gusteau was rarely asked for help in the kitchen, but there had been a swell of customers that were requesting "Gusteau's Special Sauce". The head chef had become frantic and wanted all of the patrons to be satisfied. He was a little worried to put the restaurant's popularity into Gusteau's hands, but Ginger promised to help him, even to the point of steering him in the right direction. All she had to do was pull on a few hanks of hair and Gusteau would follow her "suggestions". Maybe with her guidance, he would be taken more seriously.

The head chef, Stephan Skinner was becoming rather antsy. It seemed that the customers were becoming hungry for more than just the house specialty, which happened to be Richard's sauce. Stephand was becoming frantic.

"Our patrons are becoming irritated. They want a true special, not just _his_ sauce.", Stephan said, alluding to Gusteau himself. Gusteau was becoming anxious as well, and like his boss, had begun to sweat profusely.

"What do I do ?", Richard pondered until he felt a light tug on his hair and knew Ginger was up to something. She had directed him to a rather thick cookbook and had him turn to a sumptuous recipe for quiche. Richard's eyes widened. It was 3-cheese quiche, the type his mother had always made for him after a long day from culinary school and he didn't feel like cooking or doing much of anything. This recipe had always made him feel tranquil, satisfied and simply enough, happy.

"Will this do, Stephan ?", Richard inquired, studying the wizened face of the old chef. Stephan adjusted his glasses and didn't seem impressed.

"Do whatever you wish, Richard. It's not my derrière they will have on a platter if the recipe goes wrong.", Stephan warned, his dark chocolate eyes narrowing. Richard could sense Stephan's intensity, but knew deep down perhaps he was simply worrying about his young son, Francis, who wanted to become a head-chef like his grandpapa.

With all the customers served, the chefs waited in the kitchen nearly biting off their nails in anticipation. Gusteau was the only one who hadn't been worried, but thanks to Ginger, he had learned that he really didn't need her assistance to become a great chef. He had started to become one on his own expert, though he had much to learn. Somehow he felt that his special friendship with Ginger had taught him so much he couldn't even start to comprehend it, but before he knew it, he was embarking upon his own journey and starting from the ground up to create his own dream-come-true, Gusteau's Restaurant.

Chapter 3—Visits from Ginger and Family

Although it had taken a month for Gusteau to plant his feet firmly on the ground, Ginger made sure his business was stable before leaving him. He felt a pang in his heart to see his little friend leave but he would remember what she had taught him. He could only hope it wasn't the last he would be seeing of Ginger.

As Gusteau started out, it was a bit nerve-wracking getting everything done in the exact order as he had wanted it to be. Tables and decorations had to be set, the kitchen couldn't have anything out of place, and candelabras had to be added for an extra romantic affect. No detail was missed during the initial set up of the restaurant. Though he was nervous, and slightly on edge, he could sense that his biggest fan, Renata was there, encouraging him to do his best. No matter how long it took for Gusteau's to carve a niche for itself in the dog-eat-dog world of fine dining, Gusteau would never give up and cook the best meals he could every day for as long as he lived and breathed.

Over a period of years, Gusteau became a very popular cook on television and had many cookbooks bearing his name. He had proven himself in contests in the French version of Iron Chef, and Gusteau's had been proving to be the restaurant to come and gather, or simply to enjoy the ambience and traditional cooking. Whatever the cause, Richard was getting rave reviews from the "grim eater" Anton Ego himself and Ego was quite a tough critic. It seemed that Richard was on his way to becoming great, and he owed it all to Ginger. He wished he could thank her, but he wasn't certain as to where she was. Yet, that didn't stop him for trying to look for her when he was off duty or taking vacations from his one true passion: cooking.

Every so often, so as not to worry her "pupil", Ginger did return and she had told him through small words in books that she had been all over Paris. She had brought her family, Romeo, her father, and Terrie, her husband. She was soon to be expecting quite a few babies and Gusteau couldn't have been happier.

"Ah, c'est parfait ! (1) My little teacher is going to have pupils of her own. Terrie, you must be overjoyed.", he said to the taller, more lanky black rat who was a little shier than Ginger. Romeo wasn't too trusting until Gusteau let him have some of the cheese he was keeping for them in his pocket.

"You didn't think I wasn't going to bring you a gift did you ? I know it's not nearly enough for all of you, but I promise, I will save a wheel from the kitchen if you stop by again.", Gusteau said. He told them of everything that had been going on and how pleased he had been that all was happening in his favor. He thanked them, most especially Ginger for everything and departed that evening to head home by bicycle, illuminated by the lights and music from glorious Paris.

Chapter 4—A Loss of Flavor

Gusteau's success couldn't last forever. After a while, his recipes started tasting as if they lacked imagination or any passion, Gusteau had been demoted of a star. Naturally, Gusteau was heartbroken, and he sank into a deep depression. He could no longer air his cooking show, nor did he wish to be associated with anything that had cooking to do with it. He even stopped eating and wouldn't touch anything Renata gave him. Renata wished to tell him something about her little son Alfredo, who had dreams larger than the cosmos and eyes full of hope and promise, but the words never escaped her. She too, was suffering from a condition of her own. She had contracted breast cancer, and despite treatments, she too was dying. It seemed that everything that had started out so beautifully had begun to crumble.

Though Anton Ego, who had become a prestigious critic had come to critique Gusteau's and all of the employees were concerned for Richard. His color had become pale and wan and he hadn't been eating as much as he had in the past. He hadn't even touched a glass of wine, and it wasn't like him. He used to have such a zest in tasting wine as well as cooking but nothing seemed to satisfy him any longer. The only thing keeping him going was Renata, and she decided to keep supporting him no matter what, even if matters hadn't been productive or successful for the tow of them. Love kept them both alive, and that was what was truly important.

Ginger had come to inspire Richard, especially since she had heard that he had been feeling out of sorts. With her arrival along with his family, he began to smile for the first time in a long time.   
"I'm so pleased to see you and your clan are doing well.", Richard said, with a tender expression on his face as he kissed Ginger's cheeks sweetly. She explained to him through various words she selected from the cookbooks in the kitchen that she was more worried about Richard's well-being.

"Don't worry about me, Ginger. Your return has given me the confidence I need, and hopefully I can really knock everyone out of their seats tonight !", Richard exclaimed, with gusto.

Despite the fact that after all was said and done, Richard received a harsh review from Anton Ego and sunk into a depression again. He left the restaurant to Stephan Skinner and his grandson, Louis. He soon returned to his home and closed himself off from the rest of the world. Later, he died from lack of nutrition and a broken heart, but he hadn't died poor. His money had been left behind to Renata and her family. When Ginger had heard about this news, she wept over the death her friend, but hoped that with the new head chef's grandson running the show at Gusteau's she had high hopes.

Chapter 5—Separated, Then Reunited

Upon one last visit to Gusteau's, Ginger said her final farewells and then noticed a grand thunderstorm was coming. Unfortunately, it swept her away in its mighty current and she hadn't been able to give her 2-year old grandson Remy his present for his birthday. Ginger was taken into the providential area of France, far from Paris. She wasn't certain if she would see her clan again, but she had hope deep within her heart that she would, even it the journey back would be long, lengthy and tiring.

Remy had known "Grandma Ginger" somewhat, but he never really had the chance to spend much time with her, especially after the large storm during his 3rd birthday. He had heard rumors that his grandmother had perished in that storm and accepted them, but deep down inside he had refused a torrential rain had destroyed her. He wasn't certain why he was thinking about her during this important time in his friend Alfredo's life. Gusteau's was a 5-star restaurant yet again thanks to Remy and his clan and Gusteau could finally rest in peace knowing his restaurant was doing well.

Ginger was panting long and hard after running for years on end. She had finally come back into the city and the scent of her son was not far behind. She could hear the sound of a church organ in the distance. A wedding was about to be held. She wondered who was getting married and who would be joining the happy occasion. She would have these questions answered in all due time.

Linguini fiddled with his tie until Remy corrected the overlap.

"Oh, _now_ it looks much better. You're even apt at fashion. Is there anything you're not talented with ?", Alfredo said, smiling broadly before he marched down the aisle and waited for his bride to be to approach. When Collette promenaded down the aisle, she was nothing short of dazzling. Remy watched from the rafters, so pleased his friend was marrying the girl of his dreams. His sighing was coupled by another, tinier voice that sounded familiar.

"Petite chou chou ?" (2), Ginger asked, her eyes gently welling with joyful tears.

"Grandmama ?", Remy asked, rubbing his eyes to make certain he wasn't dreaming. After rubbing them a second time it was apparent he wasn't going crazy and that his grandmother was standing right in front of him. She had explained what had happened to her so long ago and apologized for not having been able to give her present to him.

"Don't worry about that, grandma. I'm just pleased to see you back. Dad will be too. I'm sorry that great-granddad Romeo couldn't see this day, but I feel he's smiling down on us from Heaven somewhere.", Ginger said, her emerald eyes glimmering.

As Collette approached Alfredo, he found himself trembling somewhat, but not because he was scared. He was so overcome with elation; it was hard to keep his body still. He felt calmer when Collette held his hand and smiled at him warmly, waiting for the vows from the pastor. Collette patted his hand as if to say, "Don't fret so much, my dear. Whatever happens, together we can face it with courage and love in our hearts."

As the newlywed couple kissed, the congregation roared with thunderous applause. As Collette and Alfredo walked down the aisle, everyone wished them good luck and many happy years together. At the rate that Gusteau's was making money, the two wouldn't have to worry about income for quite a while.

Epilogue 

A couple years after the marriage of Colette and Alfredo, there were two new hopeful chefs in the Linguini family. Their names were Zeke and Nicole. Both had been born mere seconds apart but they were alike in the fact that they loved to try to help around the kitchen even though they were only two. One day, they vowed to be chefs like their mother and have restaurants of their own. Even if they didn't have their heart's desire, they would never give up and see their dreams come true in other ways. For the time being, they were learning about how the world worked and enjoyed the spice of life, quite literally. They had even befriended their father's furry helper, Remy and his entire clan.

Ginger had seen another happy ending come to pass and it caused her heart to dance. She was pleased for her grandson, pleased for her son, and elated that all of the rats could eat and live peacefully in Gusteau's for the rest of their natural lives. She was glad to be living under the Linguini roof since she knew she would be safe there, and she would always be welcome. As she quietly settled down for the evening, she whispered to a small picture of her first true human friend, Richard, and hoped that Renata heard it too.

"Both of you must be so proud of him, and now you have two grandchildren to love. It is a pity you cannot see them or hold them from where you are, but I know your spirits are very much alive in them, and to that, I say, thank heaven. The world needs more gusto in it.", she spoke, gently, as she snuggled under her silken tiny sheets in her cushioned tin-box and went into an ethereal reverie.

The End


End file.
